


The Lieutenant and the Exiled Princess

by velveteenvamp



Series: The Lieutenant and the Exiled Princess [1]
Category: Mortal Kombat (Video Games), Mortal Kombat - All Media Types
Genre: AU, F/F, Meeting for the first time, Political Exile, Sapphic, The blossoming of a beautiful relationship, cuteness, different cultures, flirty Mileena, human world - Freeform, learning, shy Sonya
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-03
Updated: 2020-12-03
Packaged: 2021-03-10 04:41:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,303
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27859254
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/velveteenvamp/pseuds/velveteenvamp
Summary: Mortal Kombat AU where lonely-hearted Sonya and newly-exiled Mileena meet for the first time at a bar; they find each other fascinating and the seeds of a beautiful relationship are planted.
Relationships: Sonya Blade/Mileena
Series: The Lieutenant and the Exiled Princess [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2039526
Comments: 2
Kudos: 16





	The Lieutenant and the Exiled Princess

Unwinding was not something that came easily to Lieutenant Sonya Blade. In fact, many would say that she didn't even know _how_ to relax ~~\--~~ but really, who could blame her? Sonya's job meant that she had to be poised for command 24/7, even on her mandated vacation time. 

Frankly, she didn't know what to do with herself outside of work. Sure, she would train at the gym for several hours which at least satiated her adrenaline, but beyond that, there was nothing to _do_. The shittiest part was that all of her friends from the squad had their own families, somebody to go home to. Sonya wasn't so lucky; she struggled to emotionally engage with others and she had a habit of attracting total jerks. It wasn't that she desired to settle down and get married or anything of the sort, but even she had to admit that having some sort of a companion _would_ be nice ~~\--~~ after all, she was only human, 

On the second day of her mandated leave, Sonya finally cracked. Sitting in an empty apartment with nothing but the monotonous television for company was getting to her, so she forced herself to go out for the evening. That was what had led to her venturing to a bar downtown. 

The bar was typical of a place that served cheap drinks downtown. The venue was run-down and in dire need of a thorough fumigation; the patrons weren't much better with most of the clientele consisting of unwashed, sleazy guys who would fuck anything that moved. 

After being served a lukewarm beer by a bartender who couldn't keep his eyes off of her chest, Sonya decided that it'd be her first and only drink before going home. Doing her best to tune out her surroundings, she sipped the drink with distaste, eyes focused on the straw-coloured liquid. 

Or, at least, that was until the door opened. Glancing up, Sonya's breath was almost taken away by the sight. Like a breath of fresh air, a magenta-clad woman sauntered in, a cloud of spice akin to the markets of the middle east trailing behind her. Beyond the way how she carried herself with such poise, two other things stood out to the lieutenant: the stranger had the most arresting, golden coloured eyes and she was wearing a silk veil over her mouth. 

Then, the intriguing woman sat down next to her and for once, Sonya almost felt _shy_. There had been times where she had stared longer than she was supposed to at women and many more instances where she thought that a woman was gorgeous, but all of those moments paled compared to the fire that was rapidly brewing inside of her. 

"Hmm, how about I buy you a drink?" came a silky voice, interrupting her lustful thoughts. 

Eyes widening, Sonya let out a chortle of disbelief. "Me? You sure you haven't got the wrong person?" 

"Oh, I'm _quite_ sure, darling." the woman placed a hand on Sonya's knee as her eyes glimmered with desire. "I'm Mileena. It's a pleasure to meet you." 

"Sonya. Sonya Blade."

"What an interesting name. You know, names can tell you a lot about a person. Given yours, I get the impression that you're strong, a real fighter." 

Raising an eyebrow, Sonya felt her cheeks flush at how quickly Mileena deduced her. "Well, I'm Special Forces, so you could say that." she then took a sip of her crappy beer, hoping that the glass might obscure her blush. 

Mileena specifically requested the most expensive wine they had before turning her attention back to Sonya. "I assume that the Special Forces are something to do with the military, would that be correct?" 

"Yeah. We're kind of like a more elite branch of the military." Sonya explained, studying her with her steely eyes. "You're not from 'round here, are you?" 

Shaking her head, Mileena let out a giggle. "Not at all. I'm from the place they call Outworld." 

Sonya didn't need a briefing on what Outworld was. It was the nickname given to an empire in the east where a tyrannical Emperor ruled with an iron fist. The military had intervened on several occasions, she knew more than most because her father was part of the relief troops back in the day. He had told her some horror stories about some of the shit he had seen in Outworld; rampant poverty, public executions, shady dealings and corruption... the place was like hell on earth from what Sonya knew. Recently, Outworld had made the news because the Emperor had been toppled in a surprising coup, forcing the remaining royals into exile and officially ending Shao Kahn's reign of terror. 

"Wow. It must be tough with all of the things that have happened lately." 

"You have no idea." Mileena sighed. "I was heir to the throne." 

Blinking, Sonya digested her words for a few stunned seconds. "Wait, did you just say that you were _heir_ to Shao Kahn's empire?"

Mileena nodded. "I was Princess of Outworld." 

"Fuck." Sonya breathed in astonishment. "Is it even legal for you to be here?" she couldn't help but ask, reverting to her militaristic-mindset. 

"Of course it is." Mileena snapped. " _I_ haven't done anything wrong. My father may have been complicated but he was always good to me. Upon inheriting his empire, I planned on improving things for everybody."

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to come off like an ass." Sonya apologised with a frown, feeling genuinely bad for having accidentally insulted the woman. "This is just... well, it's a lot to take in. I've only ever known a democracy. It probably sounds really narrow-minded of me, but we've never had anything like that here." 

Sighing, Mileena seemed to soften. "You weren't to know." she conceded. "But that's why I'm here. I'm trying to decide what I should do now. Everything I've ever known was uprooted overnight and now I'm reevaluating everything about my life."

"I can't even imagine." Sonya admitted. "But, you'll figure it out. You seem really interesting." 

Smiling with her eyes, a look of sadness soon washed over her visible features. "That would be one word for it." 

"Huh?" 

"You must wonder why I wear a veil." 

Furrowing her eyebrows, Sonya shrugged. "I figured it was a cultural thing or that you'd been here before... this place stinks." 

Chuckling, Mileena shook her head. "No, but you make a good point. Unfortunately, the reason is much worse. I have a... condition and it frightens people." 

"I've seen guys have their faces blown off, Mileena. I don't scare easily." 

Using her lithe fingers to untie her veil, Mileena let it drop into her lap, revealing her full visage. Mileena wasn't kidding, it was definitely out of the realms of ordinary. Sonya had never seen anything quite like it before: rows and rows of razor-sharp, animalistic teeth lined in such a way that her cheeks were scarred from where they must have grown in. It was the most extraordinary and above all else, _fascinating_ thing that Sonya had ever seen. "If people are frightened of that, they need to grow some balls." Sonya stated. "I think it looks badass." 

"You're serious?" Mileena asked, reaching to put her veil back on.

"Don't." Sonya softly said as she gently touched her hand. "Honestly? You're the most interesting person I've ever met, Mileena. And you're _beautiful_." she earnestly told her, a warm smile spreading across her lips. 

Mileena's amber-coloured eyes shone with gratitude at the sincerity in the soldier's voice. "I hope that we can become friends. I'd like to get to know you better." 

"I think we can come to an arrangement." Sonya coyly responded with a smirk, though, in her heart, she hoped that this would be the start of something even _more_ special than friendship.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading! Frankly, I really wrote this because Sonya and Mileena are my two favourite MK gals and naturally, my sapphic brain thought about them being an item. This will likely be a precursor to some more stories I have planned involving these two in the same AU, human world setting.


End file.
